Poetic Romance
by Brighteyez324
Summary: After her mother died, she wasn't too thrilled with moving in with her father and his perfect family. The only happiness she found was seeing her English professor. KagxInu


*Blow ME!

Summary: After her mother died, she wasn't too thrilled with moving in with her father and his perfect family. The only happiness she found was seeing her English professor.

Chapter 1: A New Start

_Attention passengers, we be landing shortly. We now ask that you put your seats back in the upright position with your seat belts fastened. _

Brown eyes glanced out the window to see that, indeed, the buildings were getting closer, indicating that they were approaching the land strip. She sighed as she fastened her seat belt.

Kagome is what she goes by. An average looking girl with black hair down her back. At least, she thought herself as nothing special.

Her mother, Akako, met her father, Fusao Higurashi were just like any other normal couple. Bumped into each other then exchanged numbers. Almost sporadically, it was what one would call, 'love at first sight.' Afterwards, they went on a few dates here and there. It didn't bother Akako that he was a good 10 years older than her, she loved him anyways.

However things weren't as they appeared. Long after Akako was pregnant, he confessed that he was married to another. They were going through a tough marriage and that he told his wife about the affair. Instead of divorce, his wife wanted to work it out. Akako was angry. The man she loved was already married and now she was carrying his baby.

With so much hate, Akako left Tokyo and moved to Kagoshima. She vowed that she would never fall in love again and that she would take care of her child alone. Months later, Kagome was born. For some reason, and Kagome never understood why, she did put Fusao's name on the birth certificate.

When she was younger, Kagome did resent her father. Many times he didn't visit her, many phone calls that went missed and birthday presents that weren't giving. However, it wasn't until she was older that she understood what was happening. Every time her father would call, her mother would hang up. Every time he would try to schedule a play date or visitation, her mother would give him a wrong day or say something came up. And there would be times when he would send a check or present, her mother would send it back.

It was embedded in Akako's mind that she wanted Fusao to have nothing to do with her daughter. And Kagome wanted to yell at her mother when she found out. She could have had a relationship with her father but her mother ruined that. However, that conversation never came up. For she had to understand that she was all the Akako had and she didn't want to break her mother's heart like her father. So she stayed quiet about it.

_Attention passengers, we are now approaching gate 238. We ask that you please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete halt. Thank you. And welcome to Tokyo._

Kagome sighed, her hand coming into a fist. Truth be told, she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the tragedy. A couple of weeks ago, Akako was working late. When she finally got off, it was storming. About 15 minutes on the road, Akako lost control of her car and slammed into a tree. Her mother was in critical condition before she finally passed away a few days later. The news was absolutely devastating to Kagome. She was so sure her mother was going to pull through. Now, she was alone.

At the time, Kagome had no idea what she was going to do. Pay for rent on the apartment alone, quickly find a roommate, or break the lease and find a cheaper place to stay. She didn't have that much money, nor did she have a great paying job. She was in a bind.

Then, all of a sudden, she received a call from her dad. He found out about the death of her mother from a friend of a friend and insisted that she lived with him. Of all the things on her list of what to do, living with her dad wasn't on it. And she was 19, she was old enough to be on her own. However, she thought it might be a good idea trying to establish some kind of relationship with him. Plus she didn't have to pay any rent so things would be a lot easier.

Now here she was, in Tokyo.

As the plane final stopped at the gate, Kagome sighed as she started to get her things. Walking out, she could feel her heart beating faster with each step.

What will this new life bring?

Will her father like her?

Is staying with him a good idea?

"Kagome…?" She looked up to see her father. He was attractive for a middle aged man; a few gray hairs on the side of his head and he was a good foot taller than her.

"Hey, dad." She said, giving him a weak smile. He awkwardly smiled back, spreading his arms out for a hug. She hesitated for a second before leaning forward, hugging him back. This was…weird. She couldn't remember the last time they embraced, if they ever embraced at all.

"How was the flight?" Kagome shrugged as they began walking to his car.

"Okay, I guess." Once they made it to the car, he started to load her things in the trunk. Kagome waited for him while in the passenger seat. Soon, he pulled out of the airport and they were on their way to his house.

"Did you get everything situated with school?"

"Mhm." Kagome nodded. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Kagome stared out the window, viewing what kind of place she would live in now. It looked like a nice suburban area. A good 20 minutes away from the city. She'd have to take the train to get to school.

It wasn't long until they approached a house. She drew the conclusion that this was to be her new home. Fusao parked the car in the driveway then turned to his daughter.

"I'm happy that you'll be staying with us, Kagome. We have a lot of catching up to do." She said nothing. How exactly was she supposed to respond? She got out of the car, walking over to the trunk to retrieve her things when a woman stepped out of the house.

"Hello, darling. I'm glad you made it home safe." The woman approached her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kagome, this is my wife, Ima."

"How very nice to meet you, Kagome. What a pretty girl you are." Kagome smiled slightly. Ima seemed to be a nice woman, beautiful and pleasant.

They each grabbed one of her bags and proceeded into the house. It was beautiful, and slightly bigger than what Kagome was expecting. She then saw two other people in the living area. One was a girl who was texting on the couch while the boy was playing video games.

"She's here." Ima said. They both turned to face their sister with a smile.

"Hello." The girl walked over, taking Kagome hands in hers. "I'm Kikyo. I here you're going to the same university I am." She nodded. "I can't wait to show you around. You'll like it there." Kagome took a good look at her half-sister. They definitely looked similar in many ways only Kikyo was an inch taller and looked flawless.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said, then turning to the boy. He smiled.

"I'm Souta. Do you like soccer?" Sort of a random question.

"Yes."

"Great! Maybe you'll play with me." Kikyo then grabbed him covering his mouth while laughing.

"Souta! You'll have to excuse him." Kagome smiled slightly. She looked at her family and felt odd. A few weeks ago it was her and her mother. Now it was her and her dad's family. Even though they were welcoming her with open arms, she felt like she didn't fit in.

"Come along, sweetie. Follow me." Ima said, walking up the stairs. Kagome nodded before following suit. Soon they came to a door at the end of the hall. She opened it to reveal a medium sized room equipped with bedroom furniture.

"This is your room." Kagome sat on her bed, trying to get a feel of it. "I'll leave you to get settled in." She went to leave then stopped as she came to the door. "Dinner's at 6:30. We insist on punctuality in this house." With that said, she left, closing the door on her way out. As soon as she did, Kagome laid on the bed, tears stinging her eyes.

It was like, it suddenly dawned on her that this was her new life. Her mother was dead and her other half of her family were complete strangers. She looked at her walls.

Beige

A clear sign that the people she lived with had no idea about her either. She started to bang her head on her pillow. She just wanted to go home.

For her life to go back to normal.

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_9-7-2014_

*Yes, yes. I know.

"Why you making a new story when you aren't finished with your other ones?"

Well, 'Vampire's Lust' is almost done, and I thought of this one and didn't want to lose the idea. So, ya that's why.

If no one likes this, then I won't continue

Kay?

If you do, review your interests.

Thanks, sorry you must put up with my nonsense.


End file.
